world_of_uyithfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenna/Jenna Relationships
Parents and Guardians [[Nalia|Nalia Night]] Jenna was very close to her mother. She tried to take her mother's example, after her death, to be kind and diplomatic when it came to problems. She often described her mother as a rare flower that wasn't made for the realm. [[Somastial|Somastial Knightmare]] Somastial was Jenna's hero in so many things. While devastated that she lost her mother, she was even more so when she lost him. She didn't know anything about her biological father, [[Dante]] but, she assumed that if she did, he would be a lot like Somastial. [[Sadi]] Everyone assumed that Sadi and Jenna really didn't care for each other too much as they always seemed to be snarky towards one another. Jenna would call her a smelly, old dragon and dump her desk into the lake behind the school and Sadi would call Jenna a headache. Even though they were snarky towards each other, they actually adored each other very much. This was seen in the original timeline by Sadi when Jenna died and again when Jenna came to Sadi on her death bed and ascended her to the Council of Nine[[Council of Nine]]. Romantic Relationships [[Julius|Julius Rose]] Julius was the only man that Jenna ever fell in love with and gave her heart to. In the original timeline, the two had many complications in being together before it was their time. In the alternate timeline, Julius was Jenna's second husband and stayed with her to the very end. When the timeline was finally corrected, Julius had been the only man she had loved and married. Their relationship tends to mirror [[Hades]] and [[Persephone]]. [[Kamik|Kamik Kaze]] Kamik was Jenna's first husband[[Marta 13]] in the original and alternate timelines. She had been convinced that he loved her and that he would be a good choice versus [[Julius]]. Jenna did try to make her marriage with him work even though she was in love with [[Julius]]. However, Kamik's betrayal was far worse than hers and it resulted in [[Julius]] trapping him in a void prison until a later date[[Fall of Demonic]] and granting Jenna a divorce. In the corrected timeline, Kamik was their guard that sacrificed his life to save Jenna while she was pregnant with the triplets. [[Toxic|Toxic Blood]] Toxic was Jenna's second husband[[Meitheamh 3]] in the original timeline. She met him while he was attending some classes in Draconis by order of his Empress. She attempted to heal her heart after the latest split from [[Julius]] by having a relationship with Toxic that would end with their marriage. However, Toxic was found guilty of treason and killed[[The Evethen War]]. [[Blade|Blade DarkNight]] Blade was offered to Jenna as part of a marriage alliance[[Marriage Treaty of 5 AE]] between [[Elemental Empire]] and [[Koln Ferws]]. After they were married[[Bealtine 2]], Blade began making alliances and such to make a grab at the throne of Elemental. This would cause problems with [[Koln Ferws]][[DarkNight Discord]]. Blade was found guilty of treason and beheaded. [[Trent|Trent Night]] Upon [[Atheni|Atheni's]] suggestion, a tournament[[Tournament of Champions]] was held to find a suitable consort for Jenna. [[Julius]] would enter as an opponent as well as a long time friend of the [[Elemental Empire|Empire's]], Trent Night. Trent would prove victorious over [[Julius]], much to Jenna's surprise. They were married[[Luil 24]] and later that evening, Trent would disappear. After a year of searching to no avail, Jenna would be considered divorced from Trent. After her marriage to [[Julius]], Trent would reappear with no memories of Jenna. To try and remember her, Trent would push his boundaries and rape her. In the alternate timeline, the tournament and marriage would not take place. He would rape her but as an act of aggression towards [[Julius|Julius's]] refusal to make trades with him. Trent would be killed by Jenna in the original timeline and by Shaelyhn in the alternate timeline. In the corrected timeline, he rules [[Oucuvalon]] and is sometimes friendly to [[Elemental Empire|Elemental]]. Siblings [[Shaelyhn|Shaelyhn Knightmare]] Even though Jenna does find out in every timeline that her sister is really not her sister, Jenna firmly believes that if [[Julius]] was not meant to be her soul mate, then [[Shaelyhn]] was. The two have always had a connection to each other, no matter how far apart, and the very annoying habit of trying to sacrifice themselves for each other, though Jenna always won that contest. In finding out that there was no blood ties to her son, Jenna was more than happy to grant permission for [[Shaelyhn]] to marry her hearts desire, [[Gregar]]. [[Draven|Draven Knightmare]] In the original timeline, Jenna shared a good relationship with her brother. They did have a falling out that Draven expresses regret about when Jenna died. In the alternate timeline, Jenna could not save him from downfall as he committed an act of the highest betrayal[[Assault on Ostara]]. After watching her brother locked away in the same void prison that held [[Kamik]], Jenna was bound to fix everything once and for all. [[Thana|Thana Sienna]] Jenna and Thana are literal polar opposites and really don't like being around each other. They do love each other but Thana prefers to be around [[Julius]] while Jenna prefers to be around [[Alucard]] and [[Shaelyhn]]. [[Kristen|Kristen Sienna]] Kristen and Jenna have an unusual relationship. In the original timeline, things were well between them up until Kristen was found courting [[Kamik]] and [[Larissya]] was found dead. Jenna had suspicions that Kristen had been more involved than what it seemed. The day that [[Kamik]] was resealed in the void prison and Kristen lost her life, regardless of her feelings, she still honored her adopted sister. In the alternate timeline, Kristen was among those in Ostara that was killed. In the corrected timeline. Kristen would leave the realm of Silephen to travel for unknown lands. Children [[Nia]] and [[Chantel]] Nia and Chantel were the children that Jenna had first with [[Julius]]. In the original and alternate timelines, the two were conceived while on an ambassador mission to teach Jenna the ropes of being diplomatic. In the original and alternate timelines, Nia and Chantel had to be sent to Draconis for their safety against [[Abba]]. They were raised by [[Shaelyhn]]. In the corrected timeline, they stayed and were raised by Jenna and [[Julius]]. Jenna was close to [[Nia]] while [[Chantel]] showed more interest in her father, [[Julius]]. [[Nia]] would be appointed by Jenna to become the new headmistress/administrator at the school in Draconis while [[Chantel]] would be ascended to join the Council of Nine. [[Aleaha]], [[Gregar]], and [[Larissya]] In the original and alternate timelines, the triplets were the children of Jenna and [[Kamik]]. In both versions, [[Kamik]] would attempt to kill [[Gregar]] only a few short days after his birth. The events of this led Jenna to send the triplets to Draconis to be with their older siblings and be safe until it was safe to come home to Ostara. In the corrected timeline, they were [[Julius|Julius's]] children and received the middle name of Kaze because of [[Kamik]] sacrificing his life to protect Jenna while she was pregnant with them. [[Aleaha]] would be named as Jenna's successor for [[Elemental Empire|Elemental]]. [[Gregar]] would be given the permission he needed to marry the love of his life, [[Shaelyhn]]. [[Larissya]] would join her older brother in [[Mandarins Gate]] to continue to learn her gifts until she was named as a leader of the Daughters of Demeter[[Daughters of Demeter]] [[Adramelech]] and [[Lasayda]] The twins that were born while Jenna was engaged to [[Julius]] in the original timeline. They would be born after a supposed betrayal of [[Julius]] to Jenna. In the alternate timeline, Jenna and Julius would be already married by the time that they were born. [[Adramelech]] would successfully pass the Trials of Succession[[Trials of Succession]] and would be coronated as the King of [[Demonic Kingdom|Demonic]]. [[Lasayda]] would become one of the leaders of the Daughters of Demeter[[Daughters of Demeter]]. [[Athena]] In the original timeline, Athena was the only child of Jenna and [[Toxic]]. In the alternate and corrected timelines, she was the daughter of Jenna and [[Julius]]. In all three timelines, Athena grew up to be an accomplished bow handler and assisted in many military missions. Due to her dedication and ability, Jenna would create a guild of bowsman[[Twinbows of Artemis]] and place her as the leader. [[Arabella]], [[Leon]], [[Gabriel II|Gabriel]], [[Draven II|Draven]] The quads were born in the original timeline to Jenna and [[Blade]]. In the alternate and corrected timelines, they were the children of Jenna and [[Julius]]. Gabriel was named after [[Julius|Julius's]] brother [[Gabriel|Gabriel Rose]] and Draven was named after [[Draven|Draven Knightmare]]. Jenna would grant permission for Gabriel to live a quite life with his wife and children anywhere that they wanted to go. Arabella stayed on at Draconis to assist the history teacher. Leon would become an ambassador for his younger brother, [[Michael]], and his kingdom. Draven would join the Imperial army to best serve [[Elemental Empire|Elemental]]. He would later be named as [[Aleaha|Aleaha's]] personal guard. [[Michael]] Michael was a blessing from [[Eileithyia]] to Jenna in all three timelines. Because he did not have a biological father, Jenna gave Michael the surname of her mother, Night. Michael was a calm and patient child, beloved by everyone who knew him. Jenna took special care in his training mostly because of his unknown nature. Michael would become King of the [[Night|Night Kingdom]] and act as an unofficial ambassador for [[Elemental Empire|Elemental]]. Once he abdicated his throne for his children to take over, he would become one of the historians[[Museum of Time]] for the realm. [[Calandra]] Calandra would be Jenna's daughter in the original and alternate timelines through the act of rape done by [[Trent|Trent Night]]. In both timelines, as much as she tried to love the child, could not stand to be near her as it only reminded her of what was done. It was agreed in both timelines that Calandra would be adopted by [[Shaelyhn]] and [[Gregar]] as their daughter to give her the family and love that she deserved. In the corrected timeline, she was born to [[Shaelyhn]] and [[Gregar]]. She would later take the place of her mother, [[Shaelyhn]], as the General of the Imperial army of [[Elemental Empire|Elemental]]. [[Alana]] Alana Hope was a quite and shy girl. She had the gift of foresight which as she got older, the visions become more uncontrollable. She hated to be around people because of this as it didn't matter if she only talked to a person or touched them, she would see their future. In order to help her, Jenna would make sure that a home was constructed for her in the mountains behind the castle of Ostara. It would act as a sound proof area for her to be able to live her life in peace. Jenna could only see her through messages that she would send through the orb that [[Julius]] gave her to communicate with the outside realm. When Jenna ascended, she would grant the same to Alana and place her on the Council of Nine. [[Missy]] and [[Luna]] Missy would be more of a glitz queen and spend more time with her uncle [[Gabriel]] than her parents. Luna would spend more time in the armory. Luna would be the first of Jenna and [[Julius|Julius's]] children to admit that she was into the same sex than the opposite. [[Melody]] Melody would be the last child born to Jenna and [[Julius]]. She would sadly pass away when she was five years old due to illness. Others [[Ketris|Ketris Icewood]] Ketris would be resurrected by Jenna in [[Otreyes]] and taken in by Jenna. She would be trained and then placed as the ruler of the newly liberated [[Otreyes]][[Intolerance Discord]]. [[Jonathyn|Jonathyn Vanity]] Jenna would finally meet her grandfather, [[Nalia|Nalia's]] father during the alternate timeline. She would maintain this relationship in the corrected timeline, visiting him often in [[Keseon]], Realm of Evathis. [[Laylah|Nythallia Haze]] Jenna and Nyte were close enough to where Jenna moved Nyte from [[Mandarins Gate]] in the alternate timeline to Ostara temporarily and then back to her home of [[Ashesh]]. Nyte is the mother of two of [[Draven|Draven Knightmare's]] children. References